Wolfenstein 3D
The sequel to 2D action games Castle Wolfenstein (1983) and Beyond Castle Wolfenstein (1983), Id Software's Wolfenstein 3D was the first major first-person shooter and began the popularity of the genre. Its extremely simplistic story and gameplay paved the way for other early first-person shooters. It spawned two sequels, Spear of Destiny (1992) and Return to Castle Wolfenstein (2001). Story You're William J. "B.J." Blazkowicz, the Allies' bad boy of espionage and a terminal action seeker. Your mission was to infiltrate the Nazi fortress Castle Hollehammer and find the plans for Operation Eisenfaust(Iron Fist), the Nazi's blueprint for building the perfect army. Rumors are that deep within Castle Hollehammer the diabolical Doctor Schabbs has perfected a technique for building a fierce army from the bodies of the dead. It's so far removed from reality, it would seem silly if it wasn't so sick. But what if it were true? You were never given the chance to find out! Captured in your attempt to grab the secret plans, you were taken to the Nazi prison, Castle Wolfenstein, for questioning and eventual execution. Now for 12 long days you've been imprisoned beneath the castle fortress. Just beyond your cell door sits a lone thick-necked Nazi guard. He assisted an SS Dentist/Mechanic in an attempt to jump start your tonsils earlier that morning. You're at your breaking point! Quivering on the floor you beg for medical assistance in return for information. His face hints a smug grin of victory as he reached for his keys. He opens the door, the tumblers in the lock echo through the corridors and the door squeaks open. HIS MISTAKE! A single kick to his knee sends him to the floor. Giving him your version of the victory sign, you grab his knife and quickly finish the job. You stand over the guard's fallen body, grabbing frantically for his gun. You're not sure if the other guards heard his muffled scream. Deep in the belly of a Nazi dungeon, you must escape. This desperate act has sealed your fate - get out or die trying. Gameplay Basics As "B.J." Blazkowicz, you must navigate through the maze-like corridors and hallways of Castle Wolfenstein in order to continue on your top-secret mission. You must find the exit for each level while taking out guards and soldiers, hunting down keys to locked doors and scooping up any pilfered treasure that you find strewn around the castle. Keep your eyes peeled for hidden passageways and secret doors that can lead to even greater rewards-and greater danger. Difficulty Levels *Can I play, Daddy?- Very Easy. Knock Nazis over with a feather. *Don't hurt me- Still pretty easy, but the guards aren't quite as dumb. *Bring 'em on- The default difficulty. Those soldiers are gunning for you now. *I am Death Incarnate!- Extremely difficult! Only the best of the best should attempt this challenge. Episodes There are 6 episodes that make up Wolfenstein 3-D, each with 10 levels. They are: EPISODE 1: Escape from Wolfenstein Castle Wolfenstein is filled with a host of people who like nothing better than to see you in a body bag. Remember, that anything moving is a threat. EPISODE 2: Operation Eisenfaust You escape from Castle Wolfenstein and struggle your way to the Allies' front lines. While you were imprisoned, more evidence of the Operation Eisenfaust(Iron Fist) was uncovered. Grave diggers are becoming Hitler's best recruiters as Dr. Schabbs is preparing to unleash his hideous creations upon the free world. With the force of an entire army of undead killing machines at Adolf's disposal, nothing can stop him. You are the only one who can defeat the evil Dr. Schabbs and keep his hideous experiments from coming into fruition. Venture into the depths of Castle Hollehammer and inject Dr. Schabbs with your own brand of justice. EPISODE 3: Die, Fuhrer, Die! You destroyed Dr. Schabbs and crushed the Führer's plans for creating an army of the undead. His dreams vanquished, the Führer has sunk deeper into his twisted evil mentality. Now bent on the destruction of the free world, Hitler has become increasingly desperate. Thousands die as Hitler leads his armies into suicide campaigns. The only way to stop this annihilation is to confront Adolf himself. Can you defeat the Führer and end the war? Or will his hideous reign continue? EPISODE 4: A Dark Secret You must assassinate Otto Giftmacher, the amoral scientist responsible for designing chemical weapons. Be assured-the castle is well guarded! EPISODE 5: Trail of the Madman Although the scientist is dead, the plans are in motion. Explore the dungeon of the castle to find the plans so the Nazis can be stopped. EPISODE 6: Confrontation Prepare for the final battle with General Fettgesicht, organizer of chemical war. Wade through waves of soldiers and stop their Geneva Convention-breaking machinations! External links *3d Realms' Wolfenstein page *id Software's Wolfenstein page